Love Knows Nothing
by likehoney
Summary: Awkward Edward at his finest. He can't read. Still a panty dropperward. Bella gives good book. Shes a librarian. No fluff but slightly sweet. Like lemonade. Love truly knows nothing.
1. Baby Blue Perfection

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter one: **_**Baby Blue Perfection**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Isabella Swan had seen the same boy enter her library for the last three months.

He always walked directly to the history section, plucked the same book from the shelf, and took a seat at the table furthest to the left, tucked into the corner, away from the other study areas. She wondered many things. For starters- why didn't he ever check that book out? Matter of fact, why didn't he ever check _any_ books out? The fact that she didn't know this boy's name or _anything_ significant about him made her a little uneasy, yet she wasn't sure as to _why_.

The boy never caused trouble- didn't even _look_ like trouble – so why did her stomach twist in a way that made her unable to sit still or her eyes unable to stay focused on the screen and endless tasks before her?

Maybe, it was his wayward hair that begged for a good raking. She imagined how soft it would feel, coursing through the blades of her fingers and _oh_, she just knew if she got close enough it would smell _divine_.

He _looked_ divine.

Isabella's teeth clamped down a pencil as she took in his sweater today; all snug and form-fitting and baby blue. That _too_ she wanted to run her fingers over.

"Bella," Her co-worker, Angela Webber called out, causing the pencil to fall from her mouth. "Can you watch the counter while I go eat? I'm starving." She was always starving. Angela ate like food was going out of style. How on Earth she managed to stay a dainty hundred pounds, Bella had no clue and cursed her silently everyday.

"Sure." Bella gave one last glance to the boy in the corner and then slid down to Angela's section, no longer able to see him.

It bugged Isabella to no end.

Thirty minutes into Angela's lunch time, Bella had enough. The library had thinned out and she made her way from behind the counter, walking towards the direction of where he sat. She was stealthy like a cat, weaving her way silently through the rows of books, trying to peek through the small spaces just above the tops of them to try and catch a glimpse…until…she wasn't paying enough attention and tripped over one of the step-stools.

She hit the ground _hard_- rough carpet skidded along her soft elbows and forearms, making a nasty red mark that stung something fierce.

"Damn it," She climbed to her feet, feeling completely ridiculous- and to make matters worse- Baby Blue Perfection appeared before her.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" And he called her _ma'am_.

"Fine. Stupid kids always leaving things in the aisle," She kicked the stool and held her sore arm.

Baby Blue Perfection did not move. He stood there, looking a little lost, a little hypnotized, like perhaps he wanted to help Bella and her sore arm.

He did nothing.

"Are you going to check that book out or what?" Bella demanded. Baby Blue Perfection blinked rapidly and then returned the book to the shelf, shaking his head to give an answer Bella didn't approve of.

"No, no. I was just browsing."

"_Browsing_? You come here almost every day and have yet to read anything else, nor do you ever check anything out." What was wrong with Bella? Surely, this was not the way she intended to speak with him.

"I just…I….I don't have a library card." He lied, Bella knew it. Not that he didn't have one- he was being truthful there- she had checked. Nothing, zip, nada. But he was lying about that being the reason. Her father was a cop. She could smell a lie, a thief, a wrong doing, from a mile away.

"Well then maybe you should get one. We could do it right now." Her face flushed and she held out her hand. "I mean, we could get a library card, like I can give it to you," more blush, more blush, fuck you blush.

Baby Blue Perfection smiled.

"Okay."

He followed her to the desk and placed his student ID on the counter. Bella lifted the plastic card and looked it over, making sure to memorize as much information as possible, until she felt like a creepy-stalker-type.

"It's easier if you just read it off to me while I type," Now _she_ was being untruthful, but only because she loved his voice. It was soft, smooth and gentle. It made her stomach twist even more, but felt incredible.

"Oh…okay." Edward lifted the card and held it in his clammy hands. "What is first?"

"Name?" She didn't dare look at his face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," He said slowly.

Bella typed at a speed that made Edward dizzy. "Address?"

Edward debated for a moment. A very _long_ moment. Bella looked up.

"It's… 107… _Bayberry Lane_," She could barely hear him.

"Did you say _**Bayberry**_?" Her voice was too loud. Edward looked down and nodded his head.

"Edward the only thing on Bayberry is the…" _**Oh.**_

"Yes, I live _there_," He said quietly.

"Alright." She reached for his card, pulling it from his clenched hand and finished typing his information without asking another word.

When his library card was ready, she handed it over to him and explained all the fines and rules for returning along with giving him a print-out with a list of events they were hosting like reading groups and such.

"So, are you going to check something out, today?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I prefer to read here." He was walking towards the doors.

"Why is that? We don't have comfortable chairs," She followed him without even thinking.

"The company is significantly better."

Baby Blue Perfection gave an even more perfect _smile_ before he exited, leaving a very red-faced Isabella Swan standing on the curb.

* * *

**What do you think? Where does Edward live?**


	2. It

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter two: **_**It**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

She watched the clock intently, knowing that Edward would appear any moment. She felt giddy and way too excited. Thank God Angela was busy texting back and forth with her boyfriend, Ben. Bella didn't want to explain anything. She just wanted this to be.

Whatever_ it_ was- she just wanted _it_ to be.

_It_ felt high and like _it _didn't belong in a town as boring and dreary as Forks.

As usual, Edward came strolling in, right on time. He looked just as perfect today, except he was wearing a much heavier jacket to accompany the snow and his hair was much flatter on his head. The other difference, was that today, he smiled at Bella as he headed towards the history section.

She waved her fingers at him and then he took his book and sat in the same spot he had for the last three months.

Today however, Bella was better prepared. She waited until things calmed down like yesterday and then made her way over to Edward. He looked up as she stood before him and she had to remember to breathe.

She had to explain.

"I made cookies." For _him_, she made them for him. Angela had stolen nearly half and then there was James - the substitute teacher who also volunteered and always asked Bella out- she gave him cookies to soften the rejection.

Edward's whole face lit up as he looked at the tin.

"Here," She rested the small tin down on the table. "You're not supposed to eat in library, but…" She shrugged and pushed the tin into the corner, hiding it, so no one would be the wiser.

"Thank you," Edward said with all of his heart.

"Sure." She didn't want to leave. "Um, how is that book? Are you making any head way?"

Edward's lips half-smiled, half-frowned.

"A little," He admitted, keeping his eyes focused on the book.

Bella noted another book on the table, turned upside down. A dictionary.

More importantly, a _childrens'_ dictionary.

"Are you tutoring someone?" She blurted out without thinking.

Edward shook his head no- eyes still down on the page.

Oh. **Oh.** **OH.** _Oh._

"Edward," She scooted around so she was on the other side of him, closest to the wall and took a seat. "Is this book hard for you to read?"

He said nothing.

"It's okay if it is, I'm simply asking because I could help. I am a teacher and I also teach a study group here once a week. I would love for you to come…if you would like to."

He looked up to Bella, tentatively. "I'm probably not as far along as most of your students. I don't want to hold anyone back."

"All different people show up. I even have a woman who is forty-five and she is just beginning to read books intended for fifth graders. There is no shame in learning. I'm sure there are things _you_ could do that_ I_ certainly could not."

"Like _what_?" He was being a little playful. Bella's stomach was in a serious twist.

"I'm not sure. What can you do?" She was playful, too. Edward's green eyes danced in happiness.

"Not much…but Mrs. Cope likes how I play the piano."

"You play _piano_?" Her chin rested in her hand, her voice was highly surprised. Edward loved how close and interested she was.

"I try."

"Well, all _I _can do is teach and bake a mean chocolate chip cookie. So, see? You know things I don't know and do things I cannot. We are not so different."

"I suppose not," Edward smiled shyly. "But, I really don't like reading in front of people. I'm not sure I would like to attend the group."

Bella debated for a moment. "Would you allow me to teach you here, then? We could study at this time everyday."

"You have to work," Edward argued.

"I could arrange something. I'm just a volunteer after all. This isn't my '_real'_ job." She gave a smile of encouragement.

"I don't want to bother you and…I don't have any money to pay you or anything."

"I don't charge."

"Well, I still don't want to bother you."

"Are you scared?" She asked. "I'm a teacher Edward. This is what I do for a living. There is nothing to be scared over."

He looked into her brown eyes and wanted so very badly to believe her. The depth of them captured him- rendering him still for a moment until… "Okay."

"Okay." She scooted a little closer and took the book from his hands, laying it on the table. "What page are you on?" Bella noted how thick this book was and cursed silently.

"Two."

She cursed again.

**

* * *

  
**

**Wonder how well Edward can read? Hmm, me too.**


	3. Answers

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter three: _Answers_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Edward was nervous walking in today. He wasn't sure what Bella was expecting. _Yesterday_, she pretty much made lists and wrote down things and asked a million questions. He didn't really read anything in front of her. _Today_, surely she would want him to do that.

The cookies she brought him yesterday were now hidden in a safe place, under his bed, away from Mike Newton - the kid who hated Edward - and in order to return Bella's kind gesture, Edward made sure to leave twenty minutes early from school, faking a stomach cramp and plucked a handful of wild flowers from the meadow he loved.

The flowers were tucked into his jacket and with every step he took, getting closer to Bella- they grew hotter and hotter and hotter until he swore they would melt right through the material. He was so damn nervous.

She was waiting at his table, with a small stack of books and smiled just as sweetly as all the days before.

"Hello, Bella." He remembered the first time he saw her name tag. Bella was wearing a blue sweater, bright and vibrant looking like her eyes, her smile, her…well, just like _Bella,_ to be quite frank.

That evening he did nothing but roll around the various ways to say such a beautiful name in his head, while he lay in bed, dreaming of her long brown hair, shapely legs and strawberry perfume. _Isabella, Bella, Isabelle, Bell, Beauty…_

"Hi Edward," The way she said _his_ name made him feel alive.

He took a seat and when she went to reach for one of the books, he pulled the wildflowers free and laid them down without a word until she noticed them there.

"For the cookies," He explained quickly. His face was hot, but not as hot as _hers_.

She was red and flushed and perfect.

"They're beautiful." She gave a quick sniff and then set them aside. "Thank you. That was very kind."

"So are you." Beautiful, kind.

An impossibly redder Bella drew her attention to the safety of the books. She was going to start off with something less of a challenge today than what Edward normally read.

"I just need to see where you are, in your reading level, so don't get offended if I ask you to read from something that seems….too young, okay?"

"Okay." He was still trusting her brown eyes.

She handed him over a book that was indeed too young, but not really.

"Let's read the first page. Just do what you can."

Edward was very nervous. He looked over all the words and swallowed. His mouth felt desiccant- was it was growing hotter in the library? The jacket needed to come off. He set the book down and removed it. Bella waited patiently, trying not to make her staring too obvious.

Edward _looked_ as good as he _smelled,_ today.

A soothing hand rubbed gently to his back and he felt a little bit brave. He also felt tingles and things he never had, before.

The book. He focused.

"If you… give… a mouse a….cookie…he's going to ask for a glass of…milk. When you give…him the milk…" Edward paused. Apostrophes fucked him up. He hated them.

"What confuses you about this word?" Bella asked as sweet as sugar.

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, well let's figure it out together. The word is_ he'll,"_ She wrote it on the paper. "It is two words combined- _he_ and _will_. If you get stumped on that word, go forward and read what comes next. It will help you to figure it out and then go back and re-read it again, until they become familiar to you. Okay?"

He nodded, but felt unsure.

"Try again."

Edward looked back to the book. Bella's advice helped a little. She kept rubbing his back and that _really_ helped.

"He'll pro….prob…._probably_….He'll probably ask you for a str…_straw_."

"Read it again, please."

"He'll probably ask you for a straw."

"And the next page."

He flipped it over and tried to get this one right, the first time. "When…" But there was a damn apostrophe again. He sighed.

"Don't get frustrated. You're doing well. Let's practice what I said. Skip the word and then re-read it."

"Bella, this book is for a _child_. I mean, it's about a _mouse_ with a _cookie_ for crying out loud. Don't you feel like you're wasting your time?"

"Only while you're complaining and trying to get out of having to read it." She pointed to the page and he smiled.

One deep breath and he started again. "When….fin…finish…_finished_…he'll ask for a napkin." Edward went back and tried to read the word he skipped. "When _he's_ finished, he'll ask for a napkin."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now the next page."

And it really wasn't.

They sat in the library, reading and learning until he noticed the time. "I need to get going, or I'll miss my bus."

"Do you have a curfew?" She was only curious.

"I am supposed to be home before seven. Yes."

"Can I walk you to your stop?"

"I'd rather you didn't. It's dark out."

"I'm the Chief of Police's daughter, Edward- no one is going to mess with me." She smiled at him and he gave up arguing.

Clearly, Bella was a woman who did what she wanted, regardless of what others said. He rather liked this about her.

As they walked to the bus stop, she asked what she _really_ wanted to know.

"How long have you been," What was the right word?

"An _orphan_?" He had heard it too many times to feel anything.

"Yes."

"All my life."

She hid her shocked face- looking down to her shoes. "Do you mind me asking you questions about it? I won't if it bothers you. I don't want to bother you." She was sincere.

"I don't mind," He shrugged, placing his hands into his pockets.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you ever know them?"

"No."

"Do you have any,-"

Now she was bothering and Edward was late.

"Bella, the bus is here. I need to go. Thank you for helping me, today," He rushed forward and stepped on the bus.

She prayed he would return tomorrow and that he would allow her to ask more questions.

* * *

**Did you guess right? Will Edward come back?**


	4. Hurt and Happy

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter four: Hurt and Happy**

**

* * *

  
**

James had been standing next to her for the last twenty minutes, rambling on about a restaurant with little tea-lights on the tables and how good the pasta was.

Bella's ears hurt.

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could go there on Saturday?" Ever the hopeful, fool.

"I have a lot of papers to catch up on." And she really did. Tutoring Edward this past week had put her behind, but even if she didn't, even if there were no papers and no school and no students, she would have declined.

James smelled like a musty old book. His face was always slightly scruffy and that ponytail- unless it was on Bella's head, she never wanted to see a ponytail.

Her tummy hurt.

"We could get to them right now. I'll be glad to help." And he most certainly was.

"I am supposed to be teaching in five minutes."

"The _Cullen_ child? Yes, I noticed you with him yesterday and the day prior. He's one of the orphans, right?"

Bella _accidently_ dropped the five hundred page novel from the desk, to James' foot.

She wanted him to hurt like her heart just had.

"So, sorry.' But she wasn't.

"You could make it up to me," he smiled in a way that brought the pain in her tummy, back. She had to look away and when she did, she smiled.

Edward was always so good about arriving on time.

His face didn't look very happy, and Bella's heart hurt worse. She hurried her way towards him and noted when he sat his bag down a little too hard on the desk and plopped himself into his seat, lacking his usual grace.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. What are we reading today?"

She swallowed and examined his face that wouldn't look at hers. "I was thinking maybe we could read on the patio, since it is rather nice outside today?"

"Sure." He climbed to his feet and walked out ahead of her, choosing a place.

They sat on the bench and she handed him over a book. He didn't open it.

"Are you feeling okay, Edward? We don't have to have class today if you are ill." He didn't look ill, though, he looked perfect as always- minus the attitude.

"I don't like James," he blurted out.

"Oh."

"He's an asshole."

"_Oh_."

"He used to pick on my friend, Jasper. I mean, what kind of teacher does that?"

"Oh," she said quietly, feeling stupid. She hadn't known. "I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"Nothing," Edward opened the book and stared at the page, but said nothing. "This is too hard." He tossed it aside and looked at his shoes.

"It's only one grade level above what we,-"

"I _said_ it's _too_ _hard_." He was too hard, too angry, too intimidating for someone as gentle and young as Bella thought him to be.

But Bella had dealt with students with bad attitudes and whiny behaviors for years. Only his _sadness_ affected her.

"Edward, I offered to help. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. I am a teacher and if another teacher has done something that was not appropriate, then I would appreciate it if you would tell me, as I would never want any student to be harmed, hurt or mistreated. _Any_ student."

Edward sighed hard and sat back, rubbing at his face with the butt of his hand. She hated how upset he looked, the frustration. She grabbed his hand, lowering it from his face and he looked at her, a little surprised.

She waited.

"Do you like flowers?" His unexpected question made her smile.

"I'm a girl, yes."

"I know a place with many flowers. Could we read there today?"

"Um, where?" She lived here all her life, except her time in college. She had no idea.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do….I just can't imagine anywhere during this time of year with flowers….that are actually _alive_." Her playfulness brought his mood back to where Bella preferred.

"Let me show you."

They walked and walked and walked and walked, until Bella was honestly a little worried and a little sore. Edward trampled on, stomping through the small amount of snow on the ground and then plopped himself down, finally.

"Sit." He took the book from his jacket and she sat beside him, looking around, but seeing nothing. "I'm going to tell you a story."

He began to read, but what he said did not reflect the words of the book. He was telling Bella why he loved this place, how he found it and why she saw no flowers.

"The boy picked the last bunch of flowers for the beautiful teacher before the snow could cover them all, and now, she will have to wait until spring to receive more."

Bella's face hurt. She smiled way too much at his story.

"You're reading has vastly improved since I last saw you. Perhaps you will gain me some awards or a raise. Ah, a _raise_ would be so nice," she teased.

Edward was silent, simply staring at her shining next to him as the sky dimmed, turning on the stars and sparkling in Bella's warm eyes. He wanted to jump inside of them and not have to leave.

"James like you," he stated.

"Yes."

"I don't like James."

"I believe we have established this," she giggled.

"Do _you_ like _James_?"

"I don't really know him. I try to only pay attention to things and people I find interest in- that are deserving of getting to know and spending such time on, Edward."

Edward was smart- he would see what she meant, right?

"Would it make you happy if I read this book?" He held it up.

"You mean you _weren't_?" She teased, twisting her face in false surprise. "Darn, now I won't get a raise."

Edward smiled and flipped open the book to the first page. He started reading, skipping over the words that bothered him and making sure to do his best. He wanted Bella to have prizes and raises and all things that made her happy.

She slid a little closer and the hairs on his arms began to rise; sensing her warmth and fragrance and intense staring. He chanced a peek at her and when he did- words and books and lesson were suddenly blank in his mind, for his whole mind were just that- _blank_.

Her lips leaned into his cold cheek and kissed softly- feeling like she had placed a mark on him that burned and touched him in places he never knew existed. She nudged him lightly with her forehead, leaving it pressed against his prominent cheekbone.

Soft, safe and sweet whispered against the quiet of night.

"_You_ make me happy, Edward."

Bella's tummy felt full. Her small ears tingled hearing his breathing accelerate. Her heart was warm and heavy and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ hurt, any longer.

* * *

**Things get a little sweeter, a little more tingly next round. :)**


	5. Secret Love

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter Five: **_**Secret Love**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Do you like meatloaf?" She asked as he worked. He lifted his eyes to see her.

"Not really." He spoke like a kid who had been fed way too many greasy hunks of processed food, in his life.

"If _I_ made meatloaf, would you eat some?" She was playful, hopeful.

Edward leaned closer, his voice low, his eyes watching her life- it shined in her eyes.

"_Probably_," He couldn't help his smile. She made it happen all the time.

"Because,_ I_ made it?" She giggled softly and he slid even closer, dangerously so- considering all the people who could see them in the library.

Edward was hoping James would see. He didn't want Bella to get in trouble, but that asshole needed to get the hint already.

"Mmhmm." He only gave a light peck to her lips, but Bella leaned in for more and he never denied her anything.

Not the other night in the meadow or at the bus stop or when she kissed his cheek, walking towards their usual table; making sure to stay in the vacant aisles where no one could see.

"I am making meatloaf for dinner tomorrow with home-made mashed potatoes and gravy and corn on the cob."

She was wiggling bait a fish.

"Bella?" She was already looking at him. "Where do you live?"

She giggled and pressed her hands to the sides of his face. "See. I make you _smarter_."

One last kiss and they parted, sitting back into the seats that were highly uncomfortable.

"Edward?" He was already looking at her. "I will need to roll you from my house tomorrow night, as I am going to feed you so much."

Edward smiled and a large dose of excitement filled his empty belly. He couldn't wait.

"Thank you for helping me grade papers. I'm sorry our lesson wasn't much today, other than you finding out Lauren Mallory usually gets F's."

Edward snickered, marking "A+" on the last paper. "I already knew that."

"You _did_?"

"Yes. Lauren has quite a reputation when is comes to things beginning with the letter F." He bit down on his lips, trying not to laugh.

"_Edward_!" She hit him playing fully, yelling in a whisper.

"It's true," He smiled.

"Spreading rumors is not a good quality to have."

"I know. I'm sorry." He was- she knew it. But still, she found humor in _his_ humor and had to snicker a bit.

"Edward, in the future, don't say things like that to me. I don't want to be a Debbie Downer or anything, but I _am_ a teacher and truthfully, if I was being any kind of _good_ teacher, I'd be looking into that little statement to make sure your friend Lauren is not into any trouble…. but then again, I supposed I am not really being a very good teacher, lately, now am I?" Bella sulked a little, staring between the space that separated them.

"Bella? Number one, Lauren is no friend of mine. It's just something I heard and I was just joking- we don't even go to the same school. Number two, you are a very good teacher and I am not a child, so you have nothing to feel bad over."

"You _are_ a child."

"No, I'm not." Her eyes narrowed and he smiled. "Okay, in theory I am a child, but in reality, I am a child who is turning eighteen very soon and will no longer be in school or a child- so…there."

She tried desperately not to find him so adorable.

"Then maybe I should just stick to being your teacher, until then."

"Does that mean you are uninviting me to dinner tomorrow evening?" His tone playful and she cursed the butterflies in her stomach.

"No."

She knew that was the wrong answer.

The next evening, Edward showed up, looking and smelling as good as Bella's kitchen. Even though the flowers in the meadow were dead, he still managed to scrounge some up and presented them to her.

She tucked them in a glass on her window sill and then tended to the food. Edward looked around nervously, eyeing all of her trinkets and photos and colors. Bella really liked brown. There were all different shades of it- in many forms. Creamy, dark, soft, hard, dots, lines….it was a little crazy, but somehow worked.

"Your house is nice." He meant it.

She smiled as she set down the meatloaf on the table and pulled out a seat for him.

"Girls don't pull out chairs for boys," he argued.

"Well, this is _my_ house and I make the rules here, Edward. Sit."

He obeyed, giving her only a sigh to voice his displeasure. She plopped a heaping mound of mashed potatoes on his plate and then two slices of meatloaf, gravy and an ear of corn, which was followed by two slices of garlic bread and Edward's laughter.

"You weren't joking."

"You're too skinny." She took a seat and gave herself a much more appropriate serving. "Don't they feed you in that place?"

She would beat each staff member if he said 'no'.

"Yeah, but sometimes I am late and the other kids will steal my food." He was assembling a perfect mouthful on his fork.

"They _steal_ your food?" She would beat _children_ if it came down to it.

Edward's mouth was full and he laughed silently until he could speak. "Only Mike usually."

"Who is _Mike_?"

"He's just another kid who lives there. He doesn't like me." Edward was loving everything Bella had served him and even though Edward loved Bella's voice, he rather wished she would just eat, so he could too.

"Why?"

Darn.

"There's a girl at school who likes me and Mike likes her. He thinks I am keeping her away from him or something. It all started when she asked me to some stupid dance."

"Did you take her?"

"No, I don't go to dances. They're stupid and lame."

Bella smiled and watched him as he ate nearly everything she had given him.

After dinner he helped her wash the dishes.

"I wish you could stay longer and watch a movie or something. You probably have good taste in movies." She handed him a plate and he smiled as he dried.

"I like foreign films. It's like twice as hard to watch them, because not only do I have no idea what they are saying, but then I have to try and decipher the subtitles at the same time."

Bella laughed and shoved him with her arm.

"What is _your_ favorite movie?" He asked.

"Too many. I like anything, especially if it's action-packed."

"You like _action_ movies? I thought most girls _hated_ action movies?"

"Number one, I'm not most girls. Number two, my dad is a cop. It would be like, _sacrilegious_ for me not to like a good shoot-out type of movie."

Edward smiled and took the last dish from her hands. Bella twirled herself and leaned her palms against the sink as he dried.

"What movies do you like, Edward? You know, other than extremely challenging foreign films."

He waited until he was done drying and settled the plate into the rack with the others. His eyes stayed on hers, making a pain and fire grow inside of Bella's stomach that turned her cheeks red. Her blood blazed in her veins as he placed his hands on either side of the sink, each on the inside of her own hands and leaned his lips to hers, gently.

Only soft sound of suckling and heady breathes could be heard inside of Bella's home. He was so gentle and sweet and when he moved his hands to her hips…._oh_. The space between her legs throbbed and she had to fight to keep her balance and not to wrap those shaky legs around his waist. Her feet remained on the floor, but with every kiss and swipe of his delectable tongue against hers, she floated higher and higher and higher, until she couldn't breathe and swore that her heart would pound itself right from her chest.

She was going to invite him to dinner more often.

* * *

**Ah, meatloaf. **


	6. Curious Case

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter six: **_**Curious Case**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bella was finishing up class when he walked in.

Her face was frozen, her body rendered still. Edward paused half way from the door to her desk, unsure. The classroom was empty and only chatter and busy feet could be heard in the hallway.

"Is this alright?" He would run away if it weren't.

"Yes….yes it is fine. I'm sorry you just…_surprised_ me." She settled the papers in her hands down on the desk and waited for him to explain.

"I knew that you wouldn't be at the library tonight and I just wanted to see you." He was talking softly to his shoes.

"Actually, I was going to go there. I didn't want you to think I was ditching you or something."

His face lifted to look at her.

"You were?" She nodded at his question and he asked another. "Can we just study _here_, then? You know, since we're already here."

Bella felt like playing. "Are you trying to add props to your pervy teacher-student fantasy?" She waved to the desk and chalkboard.

Edward became a tomato, but he felt like playing, too. "_Please_, you're like a hundred years old, Bella. It's _gross_."

She laughed and pulled out her chair for him. "Since you are being so _smart_ today, maybe we should read something more appropriate to your age." She plucked a book her students were reading and laid it on the desk.

Edward looked it over while she brought a metal folding chair to sit beside him. He would have normally been a gentlemen and traded seats with her, but Bella's chair made him rather tall, rather brave.

"Let's begin."

"As… long ago as 1860 it was the… proper… thing to be ….born at home. At…pres… _present_, so I am…. told, the high gods of…." He paused and she covered half of the word with her finger.

"Sound it out."

"Med…" She let a little more show. "Medic." But it sounded like _Medick_.

She wasn't going to confuse him farther, so she only spoke in ways that spoke to Edward's brain. "This C is really an S."

His brows crept together, but quickly, he understood.

"Medi…mediSin…_medicine…__**medicine**_ have…" Another word had him stumped, but she gave the same treatment, holding her tiny finger over the all the letters except the first three and helped him to sound it out.

"What does that word mean?" He asked after he read it.

"_Decreed_? It means…" She stood from her chair and grabbed the white chalk, scribbling it onto the blackboard.

_**An order usually having forced the law.**_

"You just like to make things difficult on me, don't you?" He quipped, staring at her words as she waited for him to read them.

"There are a few different meanings. I'm sure if I pulled out the dictionary, there would be far worse definitions I could choose for you to read. I chose the _easiest_. You should feel special."

And he did.

After Edward knew what words meant and a little bit more about why Benjamin Button grew in reverse, they packed up their belongings and headed out….only, there was a certain man with a certain ponytail and certain smell, exiting at the same time.

"Oh, _Isabella_, I didn't know you were working late." James didn't look at Edward as he looked and _looked_ and _**looked**_ at Bella.

"Edward was kind enough to save me a trip to the library. We were reading Benjamin Button." She held up the book as proof. She was planning on allowing Edward to take it home.

"Ah, what a _cute_ story." James was now looking at Edward- and Edward was _**looking**_, _**looking**_, _**looking**_ at James.

"It's one of my favorites actually. Edward did a wonderful job reading it." She gave James some of her own evil glares and then pulled Edward's arm along as they crossed the sidewalk.

"Care for a ride home, Bella? I pass by your house on the way to mine. I could drop off the _boy_, as well. Bayberry Childrens' Home is on the way to the market, and it's my last stop this evening."

Bella debated in her mind for roughly forty five seconds how wrong kicking a huge a dent in the side of James' Toyota would be, right now.

Thankfully, flashing lights snapped her out of thinking such things. "My father is actually giving me a ride. But thank you. I'm sure Edward appreciates the offer as well. It was extremely kind of you James. Have a great evening." Alone. Asshole.

"I should go, Bella. The bus is earlier on this stop."

"My father will drive us to my house. Come on." Edward wanted to debate, but Bella didn't allow him.

Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, was climbing from his cruiser, giving a good stretch and smiled seeing his daughter. He gave a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"What he do? _Vandalize_ something? Throw French fries in the lunch room? Try to kiss you like that other student I locked up for life?" Charlie had a good sense of humor, much like Bella did.

The kissing part was not funny to Edward, _at all. _

"This is Edward. I am _tutoring_ Edward. He did nothing wrong, shut up, Dad." Bella smiled, opening the door and placed her things on the seat. "If you're looking to lock someone up, however, I'd be more than happy to point you in the direction of someone who could use some serious alone time."

Charlie's eyebrow went high.

Bella shook her head and they climbed into the car. "Somebody giving you trouble, Bells?"

"No, it's just that sub, James. He always tries to ask me out and doesn't seem to get the hint that I would rather sit at home and watch paint dry, then entertain him and his silly ponytail. Plus, he is…._rude_ to my students."

"That him right there?" Charlie nodded to James' car as he passed, exiting the parking lot.

"Yeah."

"He's got expired tags. Maybe if they are still expired tomorrow afternoon, after I eat my lunch, I could be a nice guy a drop by to let him know. Wouldn't want a fine, upstanding man such a teacher driving around with expired tags, now would we, Bells?"

Edward looked out the window to hide his smile. It wasn't often male figures were welcomed in Edward's life, but he rather liked Chief Swan.

"So, Edward, you like baseball?" It was a good question. An _easy_, _normal_ question. Edward liked this question.

"Um, yes, Sir."

"Yeah? What team do you root for? No, wait, let me guess, you're a Sox fan, aren't you?"

"I like _playing_ rather than rooting, or watching. I don't really have a team."

Charlie sucked his teeth. "Well, you're a Sox fan. My girl is a Sox fan, I'm a Sox fan, and you're in the back seat of my car- not in cuffs - so you're a Sox fan, too. Got it?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Sir."

Bella hugged and said goodbye to her father when he dropped them off at Bella's house. She drove Edward home and sighed when they arrived.

"I wish I could keep you. I wish I could kidnap you." She was teasing, but not really.

He did too.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He was biting his lip and Bella scooted closer, leaning in to take it. She only gave sweet kisses to make his dreams tonight happy and the pain in her heart subside.

"Tomorrow." She handed over the book to him, from earlier, and he smiled. "Next time we read this, Edward, you'll not be a child, but you _will_ be handing me flowers in the meadow. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Edward, I'm glad you came to my school today. It was a very nice surprise."

"I missed you." He was back to talking to his shoes.

"I missed you, too."

Those last words carried their way with him as he entered the room he shared with the other boys. Mike was smiling, holding up the tin he found under Edward's bed but he didn't care.

Mike could have the stale cookies and James could have his looks. Edward focused on the book in his hands and drowned out all of the noise and chatter and laughter in the background as he hid himself under his blanket and read with a flashlight. He only heard three words.

_I missed you._

_I missed you._

_I missed you._

He had wonderful dreams, tonight.

* * *

**Edward was reading from "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button." by F. Scott Fitzgerald **


	7. Trouble

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter seven: **_**Trouble**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It had been a rough day for Edward.

Mike Newton decided today would be the day to claim the girl who liked Edward better. The plan backfired on him, but still, Edward ended up sitting on the edge of a bed in the ER, as a precaution, holding an ice-pack to his cheek.

Mike Newton looked _much_ worse.

Jessica- the girl who liked Edward better- found herself only deeper in love with the boy she stared aimlessly at, _everyday_, all day long. Edward did things he didn't know gave her mixed signals- like smiles and random acts of kindness. When he held a door open for her, he was just being nice- he was just being _Edward_. When he held a door for Jessica, in _her_ mind, he was saying "I want to take you to the movies. You are really, really pretty."

But, Edward didn't like dirty blonde hair. He didn't like hazel eyes and he really, really didn't like cheerleaders. His friend, Jasper, would tease him to no end that the reason he didn't like cheerleaders was because he thought they were mocking the fact that Edward couldn't read.

Jasper had incessant bruising in his left arm. Edward wasn't violent in nature, but he didn't put up with anyone's shit either, even if they _were_ just joking.

That same friend was keeping him company right now, trying hard not to laugh. He knew Edward was in serious trouble. This was his fifth fight in as many months. All of which were with Mike Newton. All of which ended with Mike Newton being in worse condition.

"Keep smiling, Hale. See if I ever stick up for you again."

"This was not about me, today."

"No, but two out of the last three _were_, which is going to make my punishment extremely worse."

"Ah, it'll be alright. You'll just have to pick some extra chores or something. I'll help, you know that, E."

"Yea, whatever, _J_." He hated his stupid nicknames. He loved his stupid nicknames. He mocked them either way.

"_Yo_…" Jasper's eyebrows lifted and looked past Edward. "Look at _that_ shit."

Jasper was panting like a dog in heat by the time Edward turned his attention to…. "Fuck you, Hale." He kicked Jasper hard, right in the knee.

"What?!"

"That's _Bella_." He didn't need to say anything else- Jasper knew exactly what _that_ meant.

"Sorry, shit. You didn't have to kick me. I didn't know that was your old lady."

"Do you not understand what 'fuck you' means? And she is not old, just….just shut up. She's coming over here, so just…..Hiiiii Bella."

She looked warily between them.

"Yeah, _Hi_ Bella." Jasper was smiling way too wide. Edward felt his foot twitch.

"Um, hi boys." She kept eyeing them, until she saw Edward's cheek. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Newton hits like girl." He really did.

"Yeah, Edward knocked him out, you should have _seen_ it, it was like…" Jasper quickly closed his mouth.

Bella was glaring.

Edward was glaring.

"Yeah so….you're Edward's teacher, right?" Changing the subject- it was a good thing.

"Sort of." She looked back to Edward. "You're lucky my Dad saw you when they brought you in, otherwise you'd be in heaps of trouble right now. Why are you fighting with Newton?"

"I was low on entertainment, today?"

"_Edward_."

"I told you, he doesn't like me. I was just defending myself. Don't worry- I'll get my head screamed off when I go home tonight and then have to do everyone's laundry for like, two weeks straight, Bella."

"Really? Because that's not what I heard." That got his attention. "Edward, you and Mike could go to Juvy. Do want to go to Juvy? 'Cause there is no reading and tutoring classes in Juvy. There are only roads that lead to Loserville and the last time I checked…"

Jasper's laughing was annoying Bella.

"You need to leave. Go back to school before I report you for skipping, _right now_."

Bella was scary when she was angry. As soon as Jasper left, she took a seat next to Edward. Her anger faded into sympathy and…something _else_. Something _stronger_….something _maternal_.

She took the ice-pack from his hands and held it back to his bruised cheek, apologizing when he winced and groaned. Edward wasn't as tough without Jasper hanging around. With her free hand, she held his chin and spoke softly.

"My mom left was I was little. All I ever had was Charlie. I know it's not the same, but I understand your anger, Edward. It doesn't make it right, but I understand it."

"Mike wanted to fight me over a girl. That has nothing to do with my parents."

"And the _other_ fights?"

"I was protecting Jasper. He fights like a girl, too. And he's my friend."

"Do you love him?"

"Eww."

"Like a _brother, _do you love him like a brother?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what love _is_, Bella." His shoulders shrugged in irritation and she was making no sense to him, at all. Women, geeze.

"Jasper seems like _he_ loves _you,_ like a brother. He skipped school to come sit with you and the fact that you do things for him that are you putting you in serious trouble, well…I'm sure he is very grateful. Does he ever say it you? That he loves you?"

"As a teacher and a very intelligent woman, Bella, I thought you would understand what the word '_eww'_ meant."

"You're sassing is not cute, right now." Yes it was. "Other than it sounding '_gross'_ to you, why do you think he never says it?"

"Because he's a dude and dudes don't say that they love each other….even in a _brotherly_ way, Bella"

She stared, eyes narrowed. "And maybe it is just _hard_ for him?"

"I would suppose loving someone_ is_ hard. Look at _your_ mother and _my_ parents. _Obviously_ it was a bit much for them, so they bailed."

Edward looked away, unsure of how Bella could get him to say things that he never said.

It must have been her brown eyes.

Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. She pulled him into her, even though he gave resistance. His head lay on her chest and she didn't care who was there and who could see. This wasn't lust, it wasn't romantic. Bella didn't want to kiss him and sigh into his mouth or throw her legs around his waist.

She just wanted him to listen to her heart beating as she stroked his hair and pressed her face down into it- whispering to him as tears crowded brown eyes he trusted.

"I don't think it is. Not at all- and especially when there are so many things about a person which are lovable. Like… how they concentrate, making their whole face still and so contemplative. Or the small crease that appears in between their brows when they can't quite figure something out… the slenderness of that same person's perfect nose… or the way someone can look at you, as though they can see all the things the other person tries to hide. Like…like _they're_ the only one who _can_." She took a breath and held him tighter.

"All of your flowers sit on my window sill, in glass jars. You're the first thing I see every morning when I wait for my coffee to brew and the last thing I think of at night. I dream of you and I pray for you to be safe… and mostly… that I will get to go to the library and see you…..because if I didn't have that…..if I didn't get to see you, Edward….my heart would just stop." Her voice fell flat and a lump planted itself in her throat, as her eyes closed.

"It's because it belongs to you…..because…..because _I_ love _you_. It's not hard at all….in fact…I wish it _were_."

He was completely silent.


	8. Romeo

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter eight: **_**Romeo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bella was pretty damn sure she could it.

When she was fourteen, she managed to sneak her way _down, _so how hard could it really be to sneak her way _up_?

She was about to find out.

"Edward, you better have the window unlocked," she laughed to herself as she attempted to scale the large tree, leading to her old bedroom window.

After begging and pleading and using the word 'Daddy' like it was going out of style, Charlie finally sighed and gave in, taking guardianship of Edward and keeping him out of Juvenile detention. It also kept him away from Mike Newton, since moving to this side of Forks meant Edward would now be attending _Bella's_ school.

The problem is that Charlie was strict on Edward and made his curfew much earlier than a seventeen year-old boy needed.

"Shit," she almost slipped and tried to hold in her laughter. Charlie was a light sleeper.

When she reached the top, she felt silly. What if Edward….no, screw that….he was a teen-aged-boy. He would love a girl sneaking into his room. She broke a twig off and extended it to tap as softly as she could on the glass.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

"What the hell," She let go of the twig and held on with one hand to the branch, reaching for the window, with her other. "Thank God." It was unlocked.

She managed to push it up and then fell hard to floor once she crawled inside.

A very confused Edward was staring at her from the bed.

He had head phones on.

"Hi." She was out of breath and laid back on the floor, laughing to herself.

Edward pulled the earplugs away and crawled to the end of the bed, staring down at her on the floor.

"You are a complete stalker."

She hit his face and sat up to her elbows. "That shit was a lot easier when I was your age. I feel rather proud that I can still do it, though."

"Not that I mind you sneaking in here," See. "But _why_ are you sneaking in here?"

She liked him whispering and how his eyebrows moved together and the way his mouth was slightly twisted into a smile and….what? Oh…

"I wanted to see you. My dad is being crazy about this curfew nonsense."

"Oh."

He said nothing else.

"I can go if you want me,-"

"No, no….don't go." He reached out for her and she crawled onto the bed next to him.

"I forgot how small this room is."

"It's fine." It was _perfect_ to him. All of her things hung themselves on the walls, the bed smelled like her - but younger, and there were endless pictures of a very bright and youthful Bella on just about every surface. This room was Heaven to Edward.

"What are you doing?" She was curious as she looked around.

"I was trying to read this," he held up a book to her. "It was on your old desk. I hope you don't mind."

"_Romeo and Juliet_. Hmm…that's a far cry from _If you Give a Mouse a Cookie_, Edward. How is it working out for you?"

He just shrugged. Bella scooted back to the pillows and held out her hand. He gave her the book and she patted the space next to her. Edward nervously moved to her side and crossed his arms, trying not to touch any part of her.

"What are you listening to?" She nodded to the Ipod in between them.

"It's Debussy. They like…sometimes for Christmas you actually end up with good presents…I mean…_any_ presents should be good ones, because like…a stranger was nice enough to add you to their Christmas list….but you know, some are better than others." He explained, shyly.

"Somebody bought you_ Ipod_ for Christmas? Shit, I just get like…._socks_."

Edward liked Bella's sour expression. "It helps me concentrate, sometimes- _classical_ music."

"I can understand that," she nodded. "I like classical music, too." Bella turned her attention to the book and slid down further into bed, resting the back of it against her knees.

Edward's eyes never moved from her face as she read, softly. They roamed to various and different places- from her eyes, to her cheeks and lips…he _loved_ her lips….but never, ever moved from her face.

There was something while he sat there, watching her face that suddenly sparked inside of him. Bella's words from the day in the hospital seemed to be playing in his ears like the soft keys to a piano, singing a song to him that he finally could hear.

He sank further down and placed his chin on her shoulder, causing her to smile and look away from her book, only long enough to kiss his face once, and then went back to reading. Edward closed his eyes to dedicate his ears to her voice and the words he wanted to learn.

_"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume." _

Her breath was soft and sweet on his sleeping face and she planted many kisses to the space in between his brows, before she wiggled herself free and guiding him down gently to the pillow.

Bella was a smart girl and this time, she used the front door to make her exit.

She wasn't sure quite how, but the next day when she entered her classroom, her blackboard had been vandalized in the sweetest of ways.

Edward returned all of Bella's words from the day in the hospital- when he had said _nothing_ and she said _everything_.

She was brave and he wanted to be brave too. Across Bella's blackboard were descriptions about her hair, the strawberries he smelled, the way she held her neck when she read, how she crossed and uncrossed her legs when she grew impatient - waiting for him to struggle through words - but said nothing and he knew she was selfless.

The white chalk said she was beautiful and flooded his dreams.

_He_ dreamed of _her_?

And notes, musical notes- and "this is where I think of songs about you", with a flower, meaning the meadow he took her to.

She ran her fingers over everything, tears flooding in her eyes and then she jumped, hearing a rush of students flooding into her room. She needed to wipe away the chalk before they saw. She hated doing it.

After the last bell rang, and all had fallen quiet, familiar, shy foot steps crept their way towards her.

"I'm mad at you." She declared.

His face was pained.

"You made me erase the most beautiful words anyone ever wrote for me."

His smile skipped right into her heart. Edward's book-bag slipped from his broad shoulder, onto her desk and he retrieved a journal. She listened to the pages flip until he found the one he wanted and then he handed to her.

It was all of the words from the blackboard.

"You can read them whenever you wish."

A lump planted itself into her throat. She couldn't breathe, she could talk.

She could only throw herself in his direction and hug and kiss and love him.

She just prayed no one would see.


	9. Unspoken Spoken

**Love Knows Nothing**

**Chapter nine: **_**Unspoken Spoken**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

In the Meadow, Edward is kissing Bella sweetly- on the ear, face, hair. It not lust, it is _love_.

Pure affection.

Through his display, Bella knows there is something wrong. She feels in his tension- regardless of him trying to hide it. She knows those eyes and how they look when they are far away, even though, they are _right_ _here_.

Edward knows when Bella's knows and he _knows_ there is no way around it.

"I don't want you to go with James. I hear him ask you to go with him all the time and I don't _want_ you to go with him."

Bella is snuggled into his chest, her legs over his legs. Hands are holding on to his sweater- the baby blue one, she loves _so_ much. "I don't want to go with him, Edward. I never will. I'll _never_ go with him."

He sighed and gave up the other part of his irritation. "Prom is coming up."

"Yes." Her chin leaned to his chest- brown eyes owning him as she stared into his green ones.

"Dances are lame and Jasper is in another school and the only reason I would go would be to make him happy."

"Jasper asked you to prom?"

"Ha-ha, Bella."

"Sorry. You don't have to go to prom if you don't want to, but I am sure there are more than just a few girls in Forks High that would love for you to ask them."

His stomach hurt.

"Why would I ask a girl to go out with me?" Couldn't she see the hurt in his eyes? She was looking right at them!

"Because you declared to me that you won't tell another…what was the word? Oh, yes, _dude_, you didn't feel comfortable telling another _dude_ you loved him."

"You're asking for it, Bella."

"Then, give it to me." She wasn't really playing and her words did things to Edward that turned him less man, more animal.

He fell backwards into the dead grass of the meadow and then rolled atop her. "What _exactly_ would you like?" He knew- he just liked to see her squirm.

"You." She gripped his sweater and brought him down to her lips.

There was no need, other than sheer _need _to wrap her legs around his waist. She wasn't falling down, for she had already fallen. She was already _there_. This wasn't Charlie's house and Edward wasn't scared of being disrespectful, though he _was_ still respectful, only kissing the parts of her that showed.

Her lips, her cheeks, her chin and whatever he could of her neck. Bella wanted so much more and she slid her hands under his sweater, feeling her way around his chest and back and stomach and loved each and every thing she touched.

Edward wanted to do the most vile, disrespectful things to Bella.

He stopped and coursed his hands over her face, trying to calm himself.

"I would take you. If I _could_ ask you to prom, I _would_ ask you, Bella."

"I would say yes, Baby." Her voice was so sweet- he kissed where it came from.

"I think we should have prom _here_." She laughed, being cute, playful. "I could bring a radio and we could have a picnic."

Edward liked this idea. He smiles against Bella's face.

"Would you wear a dress?"

"Of course, it's prom, silly. Would you wear a suit?" She looked at him. His eyes were on fire- so happy. Playful.

"Of course, it's prom, silly." She loved hearing him saying _her_ words.

He leaned closer to her face, but doesn't kiss her, only watches her, makes her feel more nervous, but it's good. She likes it, _loves_ it, _lives_ for this feeling. She is high and her heart heavy as he searches for something in her eyes- her soul?

She doesn't know what he is looking for and wonders if he can find it, if he _will_ find it.

Does she even _want_ him to?

"I love you." _That_ she knows and she trusts him and so does _he_, but he's still scared, _so_ scared.

"All of my words I wrote to you that day, Bella, on the blackboard, in my journal, they _are_ true. I may not be able to place them inside of words I know you want to hear, but that is what I am saying. Do you understand?"

And she does and she kisses him and she makes it good. His heart is full and heavy and hurts, but it's alright because it hurts for _Bella_. So he kisses her with his _mouth_, with his _soul_, with everything he has tried to hide and has suffered, until they both cannot breathe.

It would be a delicious way to die.


End file.
